Pokémon: La nueva aventura por la región Onett
by Lea Momo-chan
Summary: Una aventura por la región vecina y muy poco conocida Onett, esta es la historia de cuatro protagonistas con objetivos diferentes y a la vez iguales tratando de detener a los teams StormFire y Thundervolt en su fin de acabar con la pacifica región con ayuda del pokémon protector de su región. (Por favor denle una oportunidad es mi primer fic c:)


Pues... hola este es mi primer fic; w; espero lo disfruten comprendan soy nueva con esto y me estoy matando creando esto si sale un poco chafa no fue mi culpa, fue culpa de mi sensual cerebro y mis asistentes (?) Saluden c:

Kmy (Mi SBBF *-*), Roy (El flancito de mi compañero escolar c: es mío e.e), Sami (BBF): Hola! OwO

Bueno para resumir esta historia se desarrolla en una región cerca de Johto y Hoenn es decir una simple región inventada por nosotros, esto es un simple proyecto creado por nosotros. Bueno disfrute nuestro pequeño proyecto n.n.

* * *

Era un mañana en la ciudad Aqua todo iba normal, como siempre en la capital de la región Onett (Roy: Ok jueguen (o los que jugaron) Earthbound y verán porque nos gustó ponerle Onett n.n) gente yendo a sus trabajos, entrenadores con sus pokémons, coordinadores entrenando para el próximo concurso, niños yendo a la escuela de entrenadores.

-ALTO AHÍ LADRON! escucha el grito de un policía y sus compañero persiguiendo a un encapuchado por las calles.

El "ladrón" solo siguió corriendo acomodándose su capucha azul marina la cual no dejaba ver su rostro solo sus ojos de color violeta, tenía la estatura de un niño de 11 años. En sus brazos llevaba un poco de comida y tenía una maleta color café clara, este metió sus manos en un bolsillo de su maleta y saco dos pokeball las cual tiro al aire liberando a sus pokémons.

-Umbra, Murkrow Bola sombra, niebla.-dice mientras sigue corriendo mirando a un punto muerto.-

Ambos pokémons obedecieron a su entrenador deteniendo y desorientando a los policías y se encargaron de no ser seguidos para que no encontraran a entrenador.

-Eh... ¿Dónde se metió ese ladrón? cuando la nubla se esfumo sin ver rastro del encapuchado.

En un callejón cercano estaba el encapuchado respirando agitado por toda esa persecución a lado de él estaban sus pokémons mirándolo este solo les acaricio la cabeza mientras se quitaba la capucha dejando ver su rostro era un chico rubio de ojos violetas con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo hicimos chicos, los perdimos.-Susurra mirando a sus pokémons.- Al fin escapamos...de todo como siempre quisimos.-les dice mirándolos con tristeza pero aliviado.-

Sus pokémons se acurrucaron al regazo de su amo este les sonrió y comenzó a repartir la comida que había robado para él y sus pokémons.

-Sé que no es muy lujoso como antes pero, este es el precio de la libertad.-Dice animando a sus Pokemon mientras empieza a comer el pedazo de pan al igual que sus pokémons.-

Cuando terminaron este se volvió a levantar tomando su mochila y poniéndosela y volviéndose a poner su capucha.

-Bueno es hora de irnos, vamos es hora de ir a ver a la única persona que nos puede ayudar en este momento.-Dice caminando seguido de sus pokémons.-

* * *

Mientras este joven empezaba a caminar al pueblo vecino, justamente en ese mismo instante en el Yellow town una joven de cabello negro con unos ojos azules despertaba de sus sueños, se levantó de su cama y miro su calendario solo para sonreír.

-Hoy es el día.-Murmura mientras se va a cambiar la ropa.-

**~Unos minutos después**~

-Ya estoy lista.-Susurra sonriente mirando su ropa la cual consistía en una camiseta roja de cuello blanco, un abrigo azul con codos negros, una mini-falda negra, medias largas blancas, y deportivas rojas.-Mmm...Me falta algo...Ah ya se.-Dice para correr a su armario y sacar una gorra roja con un semi-circulo blanco.-Kyya, me encanta esta gorra es como la del campeón de Kanto.-dice con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo mientras se la pone dejando ver su cabello suelto mientras se lo cepilla.

Después solo cogió de su escritorio un bolso café para ahora salir de su cuarto e ir a la habitación de su hermano.

-Onii-san ¿Estas despierto? entrando encontrando el cuarto arreglado y sin rastro de nadie.-Mmm...Supongo que ya bajo.-

Empezó a bajar para encontrar solo a su madre desayunando sola.

-Mmm...Mama ¿Dónde está mi hermano? mirando a su madre

-Ah, Haruka ya se fue como hace 30 minutos al laboratorio, lo vino a ver su amigo eh...Hiroshi.-Dice la mujer haciendo memoria.-

-Eh... ¿dijiste Hiroshi? con un pequeño sangrado nasal y su mejillas sonrojadas.

-Sí, bueno mejor ve o te van a dejar sola.-Dice echándola de la casa.-

La chica después de salir solo pensaba en su hermano y su "amigo" Hiroshi. Se dirigió al laboratorio y los vio estaban discutiendo como era costumbre ella se acercó corriendo a ellos.

-Chicos, sé que son "mas" que amigos pero no era para que me dejaran botada.-dice con una sonrisa de perversión mirándolos y estos solo la miraban con cara de WTF.

-En primera Hiyori Momo Moonlight ¿cómo que más que amigos?, y en segunda si te fuimos a despertar pero tú duermes como un tronco.-Dice un castaño de cabello alborotado de ojos plata, vestía una camiseta celeste fuerte, un abrigo sin mangas con capucha celeste la cual tenía puesta, su abrigo lo tenía medio cerrado, un pantaloneta azul marino, deportivas negras y blancos, unos gogles azules en su cabeza y su mochila negra.

-Moo, Haruka no mientas.-Le dice mientras le jala una mejilla.-

-Él tiene razón estuvimos intentando despertarte.-Dice ahora un pelinegro de ojos rojos, usaba una gorra negra y roja hacia atrás, una camiseta roja encima de ella usaba un jersey negro pantalones azules y unas deportivas negras y rojas, poniéndose entre esos dos para que no pasara nada malo.

-Are, Are está bien entremos y después discutiremos esto.-Dice la chica entrando al laboratorio.-

Los tres entraron al laboratorio mirando los inventos del profesor y lo encontraron hay trabajando en unos planos.-

-profesor, ya llegamos.-Dicen los tres mirando al profesor.- ¿Takuro-Sensei?

-Ehh...Ah Hola chicos ya llegaron creo que han de estar emocionados ¿no? recibiendo un asentimiento de los chicos.-Bueno les presentare a los que podrían ser sus futuros compañeros.-Dice guiándolos hacia una maquina donde habían tres pokeball.-Bien salgan...-Dice lanzando las pokeball al aire.-

De las pokeball salieron: un snivy, un squirtle y un cyndaquil.

-Estos tres pokémons son de tres diferentes regiones y tres diferentes tipos, escojan como ustedes quieran.-dice dándoles paso libre.-

-Yo quiero este.-dicen los tres al mismo tiempo escogiendo su Pokemon.

El reparto quedo así:

Hiroshi/Squirtle

Momo/Snivy

Haruka/Cyndaquil

-Perfecto ya que tienen su Pokemon ahora...-El profesor fue interrumpido por el sonar de la puerta.-Eh...pueden abrir la puerta por favor.-

La mas cercana a la puerta era la chica hacia que la abrió y lo que vio era un chico encapuchado con dos pokémons.-

-Mmm...Esta Takuro-san.-Dice el encapuchado.-

-Si pasa.

El chico pasa con la mirada gacha hasta que está cerca del profesor y lo abraza.

-Eh...¿Quién eres?

-Soy yo Tí quitándose la capucha dejando ver su cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos violetas.-

-V-vio, ¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde están tus padres? dice mientras abraza al rubio.-

-Me escape.-le dice directamente.-

-Ehh...Profesor nos presenta.-Dice el castaño mirando la escena.-

-Oh, claro disculpen mis modales, él es mi sobrino Vio.-Dice señalando al rubio.-

-Bueno, Hola soy Vio mucho gusto.-dice sonriendo.-

-HOLA! Vio-kun, yo soy Momo Moonlight, el amargado de ahí es mi hermano Haruka Moonlight y el pelinegro de allá es el casi novio de mi hermano alegremente la chica.-

-CUANTAS VECES TENEMOS QUE REPETIR QUE NO SOMO NOVIOS.-Dicen/gritan ambos con molestia.-

-Emm...Ok, bueno tío te puedo pedir algo.-

-Claro mi sobrino favorito.-dice sonriendo.

-soy tu único sobrino.-dice con una gotita al estilo anime.-

-Bueno ¿Qué necesitas?-.

-Puedo quedarme contigo.

-Lo siento pero acercan a el.

-porque no.

-Porque no tengo mucho tiempo siempre ando viajando...Tengo una idea.-dice sonriente.-

-¿Cual tío?

-Porque no viajas con mis alumnos sería una buena experiencia para ti.-dice sonriente.-

-N-no quiero ser molestia-.

-No vas a ser molestia Vio-kun.-Dicen con una sonrisa mientras se acercan a él.

-Bueno está decidido pero antes.-dice el profesor tomando un invento de su escritorio.-Esta es la pokedex les va a servir mucho en su aventura pásenla bien chicos, disfruten el viaje y hagan nuevos amigos.-

-Claro Profesor/tío.-Dicen para salir de las puertas del laboratorio su aventura está a punto de comenzar.-

* * *

Lea: Waa al fin terminamos el prólogo x-x

Kmy: Shii! Owo

Roy: Gracias a Dios me duele el cerebro x.x

Sammy: Es cierto bueno...hasta luego.

Lea: Espera nos falta algo, el anuncio para contratar O´cs para los sensuales líderes y los sensuales villanos.

Roy: Cierto...Bueno empecemos.

* * *

**Ficha líder de gimnasio.**

Nombre:

Tipo de Pokemon que entrenas:

Historia:

Meta:

Nombre de medalla:

Carácter/Personalidad:

Descripción física:

Edad: (13 para arriba)

* * *

**Del villano/Villana**

Nombre:

Organización: StormFire o Thundervolt (Los nombres están en fase de desarrollo)

Historia:

Porque se unió:

Edad:

Pokémons:

Descripción física:

Descripción Psicológica:

Meta:

* * *

**Rivales **

Edad:

Nombre:

Rival de: Momo, Hiroshi, Haruka o Vio

Pokemon inicial:

Padres:

Metas:

Descripción física:

Carácter:

Historia:

Tipo de relación con su rival: (Por ejemplo conflictivo, amor/odio, etc.)

* * *

Ahora si es todo los líderes so las organizaciones son el jefe, el subjefe y los aliados en total son 5 por cada una y los rivales solo 2 a 3.

Gracias buena suerte a los que quieran participar y gracias por darle un oportunidad a esta historia.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
